


New life

by JeffyIha



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffyIha/pseuds/JeffyIha
Summary: "I've taken so many lives... That give life feels strange" She whispered as she lulled her son. By her side, Karasuma was smiling.





	New life

She saw him in her arms, the little being was sleeping on his new world.

Irina was watching him, attentively. A very strange feeling was invading her. It was the awful contrast between her past and future: her present.

"I've taken so many lives... I've bring death to many..." -She whispered, unconsciously- "That give life feels strange"

As if he was listening and understanding, the newborn opened his little eyes and saw his mother, innocently.

"I'm afraid to do it wrong" She told herself as she lulled her son.

"You won't" Karasuma assured by her side, seeing them with a discreet smile on his face.

Irina smiled, enjoying the new feeling his husband and son, her family, offered to her. The feeling of being loved.

She knew that this was her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Okay, I don't speak English very well, but I tried it the best I could.
> 
> See you later!


End file.
